donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Chain Link Chamber
Chain Link Chamber is the fifth stage of K. Rool's Keep in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. It comes after Clapper's Cavern (Windy Well in the Game Boy Advance version) and is before Toxic Tower. Overview Chain Link Chamber, along with Toxic Tower and Castle Crush, takes place inside of a castle. In this stage, there are tons of ropes needing to be clinged on to advance. Klingers and Zingers are the biggest threat of them all in this stage. It is known to be a long stage. Along Klingers and Zingers, Klobbers, Krooks, Kutlass, Kannons and Mini-Neckies appear in the way in the stage. In Donkey Kong Land 2, there are Kaboings but only in the second Bonus Stage. Collectibles and secrets ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Animal Buddies No Animal Buddies make an appearance in Chain Link Chamber. Minor *Bananas: *Animal Tokens: *Extra Life Balloons: **Red: **Green: None **Blue: None *K-O-N-G Letters **K: This letter can be found on the bottom of the stage, after passing three Klingers and going down a rope. **O: This letter can be found above a Zinger in a cramped area in the stage, close to the Star Barrel. **N: On the left of where the Star Barrel is located. **G: Directly above the End of Stage Target. The Team-up move is needed to reach this letter. *DK Coin: Next to a hidden area with square-shaped alcoves where a lone banana is found under where two Kannons shoot kannonballs to attack. It is found directly after the letter N. *Photograph (Game Boy Advance only): At the beginning of the stage, the monkeys must climb up the first pair of ropes to find a Klinger with a photograph on its head on the right. The monkeys must use their Team-up move to defeat the Klinger and gain the photograph being the one of a Klinger. *Golden Feather (Game Boy Advance only): Near the end of the stage, Diddy and Dixie are chased by a few Zingers. When they reach the hooks shortly after, they can see the Golden Feather in a small alcove. Special Barrels *Star Barrel: Shortly after the letter O's location, in a small alcove where four Zingers are found. *DK Barrels: **Right beneath the first Zinger found in the stage. **Right before the gigantic swarm of Zingers and the letter O, near the kannonball. **Guarded by a yellow Klobber shortly after the Star Barrel. **Found in a group of chains on the far right of the Kannons on the top-left corner of the letter N and the DK Coin. Bonus Areas *Near the beginning of the stage, there are a bunch of Krooks who can be seen trying to attack Diddy and Dixie. Above all of the Krooks is a yellow Klobber guarding a kannonball to the entrance of the kannon. The monkeys must then get out of the small alcove and then jump on the nearest Krook on the bottom right corner. They must continue carrying the kannonball to shoot themselves in the kannon and into the bonus area. In this bonus area, the monkeys must avoid nine Zingers (three being on each line) and use the hooks to advance upwards while avoiding them in a certain given time. On the top-right is the Kremkoin. *The second Bonus area is found next to the two Kannons close to the letter N and the DK Coin. The Kannons must first be defeated by having Diddy and Dixie rolling into them after they access the small alcove the Kannons are in to get in the Bonus Stage entrance. In this bonus area, the monkeys are shot through Rotatable Barrels and have a limited amount of time so they have to plan ahead. On the top-right is the Kremkoin. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Minor *DK Coin: After the Star Barrel, the monkeys have to find a Krook, defeat it and walk into the passageway it was guarding. After that, they must avoid a Zinger along the way and climb all the way down a rope to gain the DK Coin. Bonus Areas *After the Star Barrel, the monkeys must go through a group of Krooks and destroy the third one to reveal an alcove with a kannonball in it. The monkeys must then jump on the other side to enter the kannon. The kannon is guarded by a Klobber whom must be defeated. In this minigame, the monkeys must climb up chains until finding the Kremkoin on the top-right. *Shortly after the DK Coin, the monkeys must climb up again to enter an area filled with Zingers surrounding a group of chains. They must avoid all of these Zingers and continue to climb upwards until finding a separate piece of chain after scaling the other group of chains with Zingers guarding them. They must continue to climb upwards until finding the Bonus Barrel leading them to the bonus area. In this area, the monkeys must defeat enemies such as Klingers. If they succeed, they gain a Kremkoin. Trivia *Unlike Castle Crush and Toxic Tower, the monkeys do not have much of a reason to move onwards. de:Ketten-Kletten Category:K. Rool's Keep Stages